Morning Coffee
from album First Time' ---- '''Released' January 28, 1998 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single Recorded 1997-1998 Label One Up Music, Zetima (rerelease) Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Ai no Tane Demo Single (1997) Next: Summer Night Town 2nd Single (1998) ]] Morning Coffee (モーニングコーヒー) is a song by J-pop idol group Morning Musume, released as their first official single on as an 8 cm CD under the One Up Music label. It sold a total of 200,790 copies. In 2004 It was re-released as part of the Morning Musume Early Single Box and again in 2005 as a 12 cm CD under the Zetima label. Lead vocalist of this single was Abe Natsumi. Early on, Tsunku had decided that Iida Kaori was going to be be the lead vocalist. Before the recording on the second day, Tsunku changed the lead vocals to Abe Natsumi. thumb|right|220px|Morning Coffee (MV) Tracklist #Morning Coffee #Ai no Tane (愛の種 ; Seeds of Love) #Morning Coffee (Instrumental) 2005 Re-release #Morning Coffee #Ai no Tane #Morning Coffee (Instrumental) #Morning Coffee (Unreleased "B♭" Version) Featured Members *1st Generation: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori , Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka Song Information #Morning Coffee #*Lyrics & Composer: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Sakurai Tetsutaro #*12-string Guitar and Acoustic Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Electric Guitar: Tsuchiya Kiyoshi #*Acoustic Piano and Keyboards: Kono Shin #*Vocals: #**Abe Natsumi (main vocals) #**Iida Kaori & Abe Natsumi (center vocals) #**Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, & Fukuda Asuka (minor vocals) #Ai no Tane Concert Performances #Morning Coffee *Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido *Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 *Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ *Hello! Project '99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" - Iida Kaori and Abe Natsumi *2003~4nen Morning Musume Sakuragumi Hatsukouen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ - Iida Kaori, Saito Hitomi,Kimura Asami, Saito Miuna, Umeda Erika, Nakazawa Yuko, Yasuda Kei, Inaba Atsuko, Ayaka Kimura, and Sugaya Risako **Hello! Project Akagumi - Iida Kaori, Umeda Erika, Kimura Asami, Saito Hitomi, and Miuna **Hello! Project Shirogumi Nakazawa Yuko, Kimura Ayaka, Inaba Atsuko, Sugaya Risako, and Yasuda Kei *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ TV Performances *1998-02-24 Utaban *1998-02-xx Music Station *1998-02-xx Hey! Hey! Hey! *2000-10-08 Hello! Morning Episode 027 (Last Phrase Karaoke) Oricon Chart Positions Total sales: 200,790 Trivia *This was the first Morning Musume single with an English name. *1st Generation Member Nakazawa Yuko gives a comment about the single on Youtube. *This is the first single where Nakazawa Yuko was leader of Morning Musume. *This was Morning Musume's lowest selling single until Furusato. *This is the only Morning Musume single that was under the One Up Music label in its original release. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Morning Coffee, Ai no Tane *Wikipedia: Japanese, English Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:1998 Singles Category:Debut Single Category:1998 Releases Category:English Name Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2005 Singles Category:2005 Releases Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:1998 Singles Category:Debut Single Category:1998 Releases Category:English Name Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2005 Singles Category:2005 Releases